Promise
by Stickermans50
Summary: "Promise", A simple word yet the meaning it carries for individuals differs heavily. You can't just make a promise and not fulfill it... Naruto made one, and he needed to live up to it no matter what, but can he?
1. Promise

"Ehhh.. I don't get it!"

"It's so simple, ugh... Just go in that direction, okay? Go straight and then turn to the left."

"Y-Your left or mine...?"

"JUST GO, STOP BOTHERING ME!"

"Hai, hai, calm down old man..." With a sweatdrop and a goofy, slightly irritated expression, Naruto walked away.

A strange conversation it was. Naruto, a fairly tall; somewhat muscular and a good-looking teenager with weird whisker marks around his cheeks had just asked for directions from a random stranger - directions he couldn't quite comprehend or more like he was just messing around. Keeping them in mind, he walked where directed and reached his destination: A huge guild building. The blond cocked his head up and down, thoroughly inspecting the building and took a proper view of it, _'Looks quite good!'_ he thought to himself. The building seemed to have three floors, with each floor becoming smaller, meaning it was meant for less people. "I guess the second floor is where the s-class mages are..." he stared for a bit more... "Um... what am I doing here? I should just walk in instead of staring at it like an idiot... Yosh!" with that said, the blond walked to the door excitedly and pushed it open.

* * *

Inside the building was... quite... chaotic. Literally everyone was being weird and wacky, there was this pink haired guy beating up a naked guy in just boxers, another slightly taller guy was screaming about being a man, a girl in just bikini was fondling another blonde girl who was trying to interact with this blue-haired girl with glasses on, holding a book. Another red-haired girl seemed... quite angry, she was walking to the duo that was fighting. It was indeed quite chaotic, so much so the door opening sound wasn't heard by anyone despite it being kind of loud.

 _'Eto... is this really the place? Everyone seems retarded here...'_ Sweatdropping at the sight before him, Naruto sighed and walked inside. Once in, he noticed this girl serving drinks to two middle-aged men and an old guy, she seemed nice and sane. Apparently she also noticed his existence unlike the rest since she started waving at him with a gentle smile even, so the blond made his way to her, avoiding getting in the way of everyone else.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, how may I help you?~" The silver-haired girl namely Mirajane spoke to him as he approached the bar, her expression being a kind smile, and her delivery of words was cheerful. Naruto smiled back, _'SHE IS MY SAVIOR IN THIS SHITTY TOWN!'_ the teenager shed comical tears with his heart reaching max happiness.

"Um, I have money issues and therefore, would like to work here as a mage temporarily. If that's possible..." Naruto responded to her. Keeping her smile, she replied "I see, hehe. I'd like to help you with that but you should honestly consult the master about that. Sorry..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And where is your master? Master Makarov I mean." Makarov was quite famous, being one of the ten wizard saints, he was bound to be. The girl pointed her finger at one of the three men she was serving drinks to, the oldest of them and the... weakest looking one. Makarov chugged his drink down, seeing as it looked to be an important matter. Naruto tilted his head down to meet Makarov's gaze as well, staring at him for a few seconds… "THIS SHORTY IS THE MASTER?!" He shouted in utter shock, his expectations all subverted. The blond just couldn't accept that this tiny little guy could be the guild master _'I KNOW LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING BUT WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!'_ The tickmark on Makarov's head made it clear that he felt a teensy bit offended to Naruto's remark about him while Mirajane just giggled to what Naruto said. Clearly she found this fun.

"YES.. I'm the master..." The old man replied quite angrily.

"You sure don't look like it…" Naruto almost laughed but tried to contain his laughter, pissing the old man off even more.

"I won't let an insulting brat like yourself who has no idea of how to respect his elders join the guild!" While Mira was surely amused by the conversation, Naruto was not - his job was at risk and Makarov wasn't enjoying being made fun of too much, so the blond needed to hold back.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. Jeez..." Naruto apologized, hoping he'd be let off for his little joke and not lose his potential job. The old man just sighed to this as he folded his arms and looked away, somewhat denying to forgive and let the guy join.

"Aw come on master, stop being a tsuntsun, he even apologized~ He seems like a good person. Forgive him, for me?" Mira interrupted before the blond had to say anything further in his defense. She really was a sweet girl, or so the boy thought.

"Well..." The old man sighed and continued "If you are asking me to, I will reconsider."

"Yaaaay!" She hugged the master, "I knew you were just putting up an act~" The silverette turned to Naruto and continued, "Master may seem like a stoic, serious, shitty old geezer but he is really kind, um..." Mirajane realized she didn't even know the name of this teenager she had been supporting.

 _'I'M NOT A SHITTY OLD MAN DAMN IT!'_ The wizard saint wanted to respond to how smartly Mira had called him a shitty old guy but her hug was quite relaxing and even he was weak to it, plus he was drunk so he just remained in her arms, embraced.

"... What's your name again?" She asked with curious eyes as she made an o shaped mouth.

"Naruto!"

"Ah, Naruto, gotcha. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Naruto-kun~" Mira winked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

A faint blush took over his cheeks, "A-Arigatou, so how do I sign up!?" The blond was excited and hungry and broke. He needed a job as soon as possible and he was about to get it, his excitement and rush was understandable.

"Wait..."

They both looked at Makarov who had just spoken, "Being a mage is risky in and of itself but being part of a guild is even more. Fairy Tail has friends, but it also has rivals and even enemies, can you really hold your own?" Mirajane looked in awe and clapped her hands "The master can sound really serious when he wants to!"

Naruto slowly nodded, "Yes sir. I can definitely do that... I won't drag you people down or make trouble for you!"

"Why would I believe a total stranger like you?" Makarov raised an eyebrow and stared right in the boy's determined eyes. The blond waited a few seconds before he finally made a response, "I'm not so stupid as to go ahead and challenge you. You are a wizard saint, but I can fight any member of your choosing and win against them and prove my worth!"

"Oho, any member?" The old man smirked.

 _'Preferably no s-class mages! Those are troublesome...'_ so he thought to himself but stood his ground anyways, "Yes. Anyone will do." The blond firmly replied while Mirajane just continued to observe, slightly excited for a new member to join her guild family. "Alright! I hope you don't regret this... NATSU!" His voice echoed for a bit and the pink-haired guy stopped fighting with the now-naked mage and walked over to the old man.

"What is it you geezer? I was almost done beating that naked monkey, Gray!" The teenager called Natsu furiously responded. "Remember that mess you made last week? I was called by the council and had to deal with quite a lot... I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU FOR IT!"

"O-Oh.. I-I destroyed a b-building... BUT it was unintentional I tell you!" Sweating plenty as he looked away and avoided eye contact with Makarov due to his guilt. Natsu knew the master was kind but he could also be very strict. The blonde girl who was finally done being fondled by the girl who was now drunk and on the floor also walked to Natsu. The armored girl and the naked guy now known as Gray walked over as well, some interested in the stranger and some just to see what was going on, after all they didn't want to be left out of any fun.

"Unintentional you say? WELL... I'll forgive you on one condition..." Makarov said, his voice becoming vicious as his body grew in size and became muscular.

"Oh boy, master is going giant mode!" Thought the naked guy as he smiled, punishment for Natsu? He was all for it. The blonde girl just looked terrified "No! No! No!" and cried comically, she thought she was going to get a beating too since she was with Natsu on that quest. A blue cat flew over from the chaos and sat on the pinkette's shoulder, panicking as well "Let's make a run for it, Natsu!" he suggested.

"True men never run away!" screamed the manly guy from the background, doing his own thing. The redhead walked beside Naruto and just observed him and the amused Mira, she wanted to know what all of this was about.

"What condition?" Natsu inflamed his fists and was ready to fight the master if need be for his survival. Makarov suddenly went back to his original, smaller form and sighed "Fight this guy." He pointed at Naruto.

"A fight eh? You can count on me!" The pinkette grinned and walked close to the blond with his cat of course, "Let's do it you cat guy... because whiskers. Let's fight!"

"Says the guy with a cat on his shoulder..." interrupted Gray with a smirk on his face and a thumb pointing at himself. He was quite proud of his joke.

"Shut up you naked monkey!" While these two insulted each other, Naruto looked over at Makarov, "So he is the one, huh?" the old man nodded to which Naruto grinned. He punched his fists together "Yosh! I'll make sure I win!" Natsu heard this, "Ugh! Let's continue this later, Gray. I gotta take care of the cat guy first, after all I don't want to be punished..." His eyes almost teared up as he thought of the possibilities of what the master could bestow upon him.

Natsu looked at Naruto "Hehe, we'll see about that cat guy because I'm not planning on losing either!"

"Don't call me that you girl, I'm not a cat, baka!" Both readied themselves to fight as the rest just quietly observed.

 _'I can't afford to lose this... I need to keep my promise and go back... I must!'_

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _:_ _**Eh, yeah. That was it. I was just sitting around lazily, doing nothing and felt like killing time and came up with this thing. I do have an idea of where I want to take it and have an ending planned but let's see how it goes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read, and thank you for reading! Have a good day.**_


	2. New Home

_'I can't afford to lose this... I need to keep my promise and go back... I must!'_ thought the blond to himself as he got ready to fight Natsu. Everyone got sparkly eyes, their boy Natsu was about to wreck the new guy, and seeing the fresh blood of Fairy Tail being badass made many in the guild happy, specially Happy. "Ayyy sir, you go Natsu and save us from the punishment!" tears rolled down Happy's cheeks as he remembered the time when he had to go an entire day without eating fish. The weak and old ones also cheered on the pinkette "WOOHOO, go and the beat the hell out of him Natsu!" Screamed Macao from the background, a teacher-like figure to Natsu, of course he wanted him to win. "Yeah you can do it boy, show him what the Fairy Tail wizards are made of!" Wakaba followed suit.

Mirajane just continued to look at the thing transpiring before her, stunned, _'His magic seems very low… or zero, why would the master have him fight someone so strong like Natsu, does he intend to not let him join? Because he clearly seems like a normal person with 0 magic capabilities to me'_ She was hoping that Naruto wouldn't get too injured. Everyone just looked in excitement, even Gray as he too was on that quest that caused a lot of destruction, though it was against his will but hey, he couldn't defy Erza.

 _'WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON?!'_ Lucy yelled in her head, how did a seemingly normal situation turn to this. This wasn't anything new, small skirmishes between Gray and Natsu would almost always end in serious fights too but this guy was just a new soul, he didn't deserve this.

"Now this is what you call a manly man, fighting and proving his worth the moment he joins, IF YOU BEAT NATSU, I'LL RESPECT YOU LIKE A MAN, CAT-MAN!"

"IT'S NARUTO YOU JERK!" That name was really starting to stick, _'Arghhh… I really am surrounded by dumbasses, they can't even talk.'_ The blond fixed his gaze on the pinkette and focused solely on his target, cutting off all other distractions. "Whatever. If I beat this girl, it should be all fine." This was only for him to hear but Natsu obviously heard it, "I'M NOT A GIRL YOU BASTARD, the name's Natsu!" He angrily replied and head-butted Naruto, though to the dragon boy's shock, the blond didn't even budge and gave him a cocky smirk. "Is that all you got?" and his provocation worked, Natsu almost threw his fist at him but Naruto had readied himself for this. He evaded it on perfect timing to have the dragon boy miss the attack, he then quickly moved behind Natsu and pulled his arm back and with his palm fully open, he prepared himself to thrust it in the pinkette's back. Although Natsu couldn't keep up with Naruto's speed, his sense of smell helped him locate and tell him that the blond was right behind him and so the pinkette inhaled to prepare a breathe attack, both were ready to go at it but before they could, their attacks were stopped by a ferocious voice heading towards them.

"THE GUILD ISN'T A PLACE TO BE FIGHTING INSIDE OF!" it was Erza. The redhead approached the duo, her entire body engulfed in red demonic aura with her fiery hair waving around like she was a death reaper or something, _'Master might not punish me but Erza WILL kill me if I don't stop right now….'_

"YES MA'AM!" Natsu just nodded to her and stopped channeling his magic. Naruto was slightly confused for a moment but quickly understood clearly what she meant, after all he didn't want to destroy the building either. She also seemed different than the rest, 'Is she one of those s-class mages? Hopefully, she is better than the rest. She seems normal enough…'

"He is a stranger, so I could be lenient with him but if you pull something like this ever again…" her murderous eyes focused on the sweating Natsu who understood the severity of his situation and made distance between him and the blond and just watched from afar, his entire face sweating like he had been holding his poop for a few days or something. "Damn, Erza's pissed…" Gray faintly said, making sure she didn't hear him, after all he didn't want to be noticed by her when she was in this mood.

Erza turned to the master, causing Mira to tighten her hug around the master in a defensive manner. "AND YOU, master…. Why would you have a new member enter the guild in this way?" Makarov rolled his eyes to the side, "I can't sense any magic from him," she continued "Meaning, he is a normal person… SO JUST SAY NO TO HIM!"

The rest of the guild was shocked because this meant the blond had managed to avoid Natsu's attack purely due to his raw reflexes. Hearing Erza's remarks, Makarov's eyes shifted to serious mode and he left Mira's arms, "I thought he was just a fan of ours and seeing Natsu's flames would make him give up and try again later when he actually awakens his magic… I just didn't want to completely say no and break his heart." Barely holding back his tears, he was old and extremely drunk at that, it was easy to get emotional at his age. Mira couldn't help but find Makarov to be really cute like this 'Awwww, master' she thought as she snuggled him in a hug again.

"Huh…." was the only reaction Naruto could manage, there was more from where that came from.

The redhead's eyes widened hearing the master's words, _'Ah… I was so stupid I didn't realize this…'_ She punched herself on her chest plate, the force of it was enough to make a metallic thump sound. _'Master didn't want to break his heart… and I said such harsh things right before his eyes. Guess I still have a lot to learn...'_ She turned to Naruto and requipped a sword, "You may kill me if you so desire!"

A tickmark appeared on Naruto's head and a few veins were about to pop, this was all a little too much to absorb in such a short amount of time. _'She is just as stupid as the rest… NOT to mention they keep underestimating me!'_ Erza gave him the sword and closed her eyes and prepared herself. "What are you waiting for? I DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED FOR MY ACTIONS!"

Lucy went all gloomy, her sadness quite evident from the face she was making. "Poor guy… he can't even join Fairy Tail, even I could and I'm pretty useless." Naruto almost wanted to kill Lucy for that, he was called worse than useless, another bigger tickmark appeared. "I can hear you, you know…" he sighed and took a deep breath and gave Erza her sword back. _'I'm not sure if I want to join this piece of shit guild anymore, everyone's a retard here…. Was I this troublesome to my sensei back in the days as well? I'M SORRY KAKASHI-SENSEI! IRUKA-SENSEI! ERO-SENNIN!'_

"Well," Makarov spoke, breaking the silence and becoming everyone's center of attention. "You can but without any magic capabilities we can't really allow you to take on quests, although you are welcome to be part of our family. You can be like Mira, help with paperwork and other things and keep everyone happy." Mira nodded to this, "Mhm, mhm! I'd love to have an accompanying partner, welcome Naruto-kun~"

"Oi, blonde, I like my drinks light." Macao spoke, telling Naruto his preferences. Cana walked to the gang and inspected him, starting from his feet to his face, "I wouldn't mind being served my drinks by a cutie like you…" She flashed her eyebrows and winked at the boy, "You could serve me more than just drinks you know~" The drunk walked closer and nudged him as she giggled and chugged down even more alcohol, this girl seemed to have no competition when it came to drinking.

All of this however was starting to annoy Naruto, not only was he being completely underestimated because he couldn't use this magic thing they were talking about, but they were just really making light of him, seeing him as incapable and that was something he never liked. "Ano…" he finally spoke up, his irritation very visible. "I'm grateful for your offer and all, and I really appreciate your concern…" he looked at Erza, his blue eyes emitting nothing but confidence. "Oi, scary woman. Fight me. As I already told your master, I'm not weak and I can hold my own!"

Gray placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Dude, trust me, you don't wanna fight that mons-" A death glare was sent his way, "Haha…" He put on his pants, made distance between himself and the redhead and joined Natsu. The duo then put their arms around each other's shoulders and in unison, waved at Naruto, "GOOD LUCK!"

"Thanks…."

* * *

The Titania grabbed Naruto by the collar and gave him the same glare that Gray was given, "What's even scary about me, huh?" This, this right here was scary. Seeing this, Lucy hid her face behind her hands, she didn't want to see what was going to happen. She was still peeking though, being interested in Naruto and all, after all if he did manage to join, he'd be Lucy's one and only kouhai.

The whisker boy remained unfazed though and held the redhead's hand with his own and pushed it off of him, even without her grip having been at full power, it was still impressive for someone without magic to have done what he did to the one and only Erza. Most had their mouth wide open seeing the blond, this was both scary and exciting. Some thought Erza was going to lose it, after all, her being defied and talked back to was extremely rare. While others thought he looked very cool doing that, mainly Gray and Natsu, they had a history with the requip mage. Mira was among those who thought that was cool, it was no longer the case but the bartender was an s-class mage herself and had been Erza's rival not too long ago. Whatever though, Naruto finally had everyone's proper attention and that's all he wanted. At least now they'll take him a little more serious than before. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "As I said, stop underestimating me, I really can fight. Even without magic, I'll prove it by beating you, scary woman!"

Titania smirked at this, "You sur-" before she could even finish, Naruto interrupted her by quickly moving behind her, he grabbed her hand and forcibly pushed it towards herself, making her hold her own sword at her throat. "I'm sur-" This time Naruto was interrupted as the redhead cancelled the requip magic at once and the sword disappeared in thin air, surprising the blond. Taking advantage of this she bent a little and launched a kick in his direction, her foot heading straight for his stomach, but her kick was blocked with his free arm. The foot landed on his forearm, the force of it pushing his body a few feet back but there were no physical signs of it even remotely hurting Naruto.

"Interesting, I still sense no magic from you but your physical capabilities are enough to do this well against me. I haven't really requipped in any of my armors but your display of raw strength is still impressive." She inspected his physicality, his body did look rather in shape. "But you have no weapon, here…" A magic circle appeared above Naruto and two swords appeared with it, both heading towards him, he spin jumped and caught them while still spinning and landed with both in his possession. Erza summoned two swords for herself as well, both appearing magically in her hands. "Now that seems fair."

' _Her magic is like Tenten's, but a superior version of it since it doesn't look like she needs to carry anything like scrolls with herself. This magic thing is quite something, no wonder they kept underestimating me since I seem to have none.'_ The blond took a proper look at the swords, they were some fine blades, he could feel their sharpness just by their looks and he could tell they were very sturdy due to their weight alone. Everyone else just watched in awe, Mr. Cat-Man -or so how most of them were referring to him as because whiskers- looked really cool right now.

"WOAAAAH" was the reaction most had. "Man, this guy's really good, imagine if he actually had magic..." someone commented, that caught everyone's attention, he was kinda right. Naruto was, even if not in a serious death battle, keeping up with Erza. She was one of the strongest the guild had to offer and he wasn't even capable of wielding any magic. Most imagined he'd be just as much of a monster as her with it.

The swordswoman got in her battle stance and was about to dash towards her opponent when Makarov's words stopped the girl in her tracks, **"That's enough!"** He had already changed to a giant apparently. **"I get it, you can hold your own so I have no issu** es…" his body was glowing and going back to normal, "… with you joining our guild as an official wizard and take quests and all. In other words…" He raised his arm excitedly in the air, his filled glass spilling some drink out, "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

Wait what? Really? Naruto couldn't even believe this, why the sudden change? Ah, yes. The old man now actually believed that the blond was actually capable, meaning he didn't before… "HUHHH, just like that? THEN WHY WERE YOU EVEN TRYING TO TEST ME?" He yelled at the old man, annoyed and angry. "Hahaha, don't sweat the small details. Relax and have a drink, it's bad for your health if you stress like that." Makarov calmly replied as he took another sip. _'It's the other way around you dumbass, not drinking is the healthier route…'_ A tickmark appeared on Naruto's head "AND IT'S NOT A SMALL DETAIL!" The drinking was taking its effects and had the old man hiccupping after every other sentence. "Ehehehehe, what was that young man?" the blond just face-palmed and sighed "Nothing, nevermind…" He was just going to have to bear with this it seemed. The rest of the guild joined the master and started celebrating and drinking as well.

* * *

"Name's Macao, I'm a blue flame magic user." Macao shook Naruto's hand. "Wow, that's really cool. I'm so impressed." Naruto sarcastically replied, even going so far as to clap his hands lightly to make it seem like he was impressed but this was so fake it actually pissed Macao off, "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A SENPAI!"

"Yeah ok, Mr. 'show him NATSU!' I remember that."

"O-Oh, that was just... I got in the moment…" The middle aged man started sulking a bit since his first impressions to the new member just didn't go well. Slowly the rest of the guild, the present ones at least, started introducing themselves to the new comrade. And as Naruto had suspected, most of them were weirdos and didn't really seem all that strong, but they seemed like nice people so there was that if nothing else. Magic fascinated the blond though, there was this girl Levy and he thought she had an interesting magic type, then again Macao's usage of flames was interesting as well, Naruto didn't really think fire could be used like that. Magic seemed cool to him. As everyone would introduce themselves and tell him their magic, they'd also ask him to join their teams since he seemed really strong from what they had just witnessed and everyone wanted to get the new member on their team, but he simply denied all offers and told them he'd rather work solo. Only a few members were left who hadn't yet made themselves familiar with the blond, mainly the newly formed Fairy Tail team, even though that team had teams of its own, like Natsu, Happy and Lucy were often on their own and only sometimes be joined by Gray and Erza. These five also came to the blond who by now was just exhausted now. They approached him to the table near the bar where he was sitting. "Yo, Gray Fullbuster here." One down… "Sorry about earlier," two down… "I'd like to warn you about that Natsu punk over there." three down "Be careful with him." and he was fully naked now. "I'd rather be more careful with you, dude why would you get naked in the middle of a freaking conversation? You did that earlier too, sorry but I don't swing that way."

Gray's eyes widened in shock, "NO WAY… but I just wore them…"

"Yeah, and now you just took them off." Gray put them back on, "You got it!" The ice mage started walking to where everyone else was partying and after just a few seconds of wearing them, he was naked again. The blond groaned, that was just too weird and why was everyone okay with a fully grown man walking around butt naked like that?

Next came Natsu, he shook the blond's hand, he seemed dead serious for some reason. "Natsu Dragneel, have you seen my father?"

"Nope."

"I see, he is a big red dragon. Let me know if you ever see him, I'm trying to find him."

Naruto rolled his eyes, not interested in the slightest "Sure…" The pinkette walked away and tried to sneak up to 2nd floor to take an s-class quest but Makarov sent him flying back, "NO!" the old man yelled, the dragon slayer grunted "I GET IT! I'll be an s-class mage next exams, just you wait you old geezer!" The pinkette took a quest from the normal board and went to do it, normally Lucy would go with him but they had just recently went on one together and just barely got off without punishment so she wanted to take a day or two off with the Natsu quests. Seeing as her fellow blond was free now, she took a deep breath and readied herself to greet him as a senpai, since he was the only junior she had for now, she wanted to make a good first impression.

' _Be confident Lucy, there's nothing to worry about. Just tell him your name and ask him if he wants your help with quests, MHM!'_ She walked to Naruto, making the guy look up to her but before either could speak, Erza came in and sat beside Naruto. "Erza Scarlet."

"Yeah, Titania, you're popular." Naruto added, Erza was really beautiful so he couldn't help but get a little red over such a beauty sitting beside him and introducing herself like that. His eyes moved up and down, checking her out and she was a very fit young woman. _'I wonder if that's how she became Titania…'_ the thought crossed his mind when his eyes lingered for a bit on her chest. "What's wrong? Is there an issue with my armor?" She placed her hand on her breast-plate, the blond quickly shook his head and shifted his focus up to her face, his cheeks still a bit red. "Nah, it's all good. I'm Naruto."

"Sorry about our first meeting being such an extreme one, I ended up getting caught in Natsu and the others' pace, honestly speaking, that's actually worse. How could I be caught up in their pace? I deserve to be punished!"

"No, no, it's fine. I apologize for pointing your swords at you as well." Naruto replied, trying his best to avoid looking at her chest since it was still in the blond's head, along with the nickname. _'I was just curious is all!'_

Erza sighed in relief, "Thank Kami! So Naruto, I've got a few questions for you if you don't mind."

Lucy just observed them both having a conversation, ' _He is able to converse with THE TITANIA so calmly, I almost fainted on my first time… Can I even be considered his senpai? CAN I GET A TURN TO TALK TO HIM AT LEAST?'_ She shed comical tears and just sulked on the side, expecting this interview of the blond with Erza to take a while.

He looked down at his legs, "You can ask but I'll decide whether I choose to answer them or not." She nodded. "Fair enough, why do I sense no magic from you?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm disabled when it comes to magic." She sighed, took a sip from what Mira had put in front of her and repeated, "WHY… DO I SENSE NO MAGIC FROM YOU?" Mira just quietly observed the two talk, it wasn't anything new for her. Her guild-mates would always have conversations like these and then they'd turn into fights, and it was always fun for her, it didn't feel like home when no one was fighting and everything was 'normal'

Erza wasn't used to being not answered, plus everyone respected her in the guild and here she was being given jokes of answers, especially after she even genuinely apologized. This hurt her pride. "Sounds like a you problem to me." She made a fist with her hand and glared at him, "Why you…" The blond smirked and with a tone of sarcasm, he added, "Oh I get it, it's probably because you suck at sensing magic! HAHAHHAHAA" Mira almost burst out laughing hearing that but barely managed to control it, didn't really matter as Erza still took notice of it though. Feeling humiliated and not wanting to waste anymore time with Naruto, She just decided to up and leave, she was done with him. The redhead walked upstairs to take an s-class quest and left, it requested the hunt of a very strong creature, she was going to take out all her frustrations on it probably. Poor creature.

If this hadn't just happened right before her eyes, Lucy would've never believed that someone from the guild, who was not Laxus, managed to piss off Erza and make her leave in frustration instead of her actually getting what she wanted. _'NOW IT'S EVEN HARDER TO APPROACH HIM, HE SEEMS TOO COLD!'_ This sucked for Lucy, today just wasn't her day.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath, "Phew, I think that was all the members? I'm exhausted!" He stretched his arms and groaned, "I really am exhausted…" His eyes narrowed as a yawn forced his mouth to fully open "eto…" When his eyes opened after, standing before him was Mira with a smile, he totally forgot what her name was. "Ugh…" scratching his cheek, he narrowed his eyes and stared at her, trying to remember her name "UM", she finally responded "Yes?" her expression still carrying the same kind and gentle smile. _'How could I forget her name? DAMN IT!'_

"You look perplexed, is everything okay?" She leaned over and got a closer look at his face, examining him to see if he wasn't feeling well. She didn't realize she had gotten too close though, the blond averted his eyes. The Titania thing had just recently happened and Mira's breasts were becoming visible due to how close she was standing to him. "Are you sick perhaps, Naruto-kun?"

' _AND TO TOP IT OFF, SHE REMEMBERS MY NAME. BUT I DON'T, JUST GREAT!'_ He wanted to beat himself up really badly right now, she was the first sane person he met in this guild of dummies and she remained that way. Oh well, guess he had to ask her name again. "Eto… what is your name again?"

"Oh…" She straightened herself, moving away from him with a pout on her face. "It's not even that hard you know… and here I thought we could be friends."

"I'M SORRY, IT JUST SLIPPED MY MIND!"

"I even got happy when I thought you'd be my partner here and help me with paperwork, but you coldly rejected that…" She started sulking, "You probably hate me, don't you?" The silverette sniffed and wiped off her over-dramatic tears with tissues. "THAT'S REALLY NOT IT. Really! I'm sorry!" The blond put his hands together in front of her and earnestly apologized, "Hehehe~" Naruto had closed his eyes so the boy was confused, opening them slowly he found out it was indeed her giggling. "Ahahaha!" And then it was an all-out laughter, "Eh…?" The blond thought she was upset with him, but that didn't seem to be the case… Right? Naruto was confused. "I was just teasing you, Naruto-kun~"

"Oh."

"Mhm, hehe~"

Now that he was relaxed and not worried about having upset her and making her cry, the whisker marked boy stared at her laughing face and it was really cute _'Oh shit, I ended up staring too long'_ His cheeks slightly rose up. "I'm still a little hurt you forgot my name though…"

"Eto, please allow me to make up in some way!"

"Hmmmm…" Mira pinched her chin between her thumb and middle finger and tapped her cheek with her index finger, thinking of something. A few moments passed, "Well?" The silverette smiled her kind smile at him "I'll forgive you if you promise to not forget my name again."

' _That's it…?'_ He blinked his eyes several times, "Is that all…?" He was confused, he was expecting something… not necessarily harsh but he thought she was going to have him help her with her work thing, but she didn't even do that. She pouted again, "Is that too much to ask for?" Her cheeks slightly puffed at him taking so long, "No. Not at all…"

"So it's a promise then?" She held out her pinky, "Mhm." Naruto smiled back at her, "It's a promise."

That word, it felt like déjà vu, like this had happened before. He couldn't quite remember how and where, or even with whom. He just knew he made a promise… All of a sudden everything went black and several images flashed before his eyes Ah, yes, he recognized them all, this had happened before too. Not just him making a promise and this déjà vu feeling but the fact that just like now, images like this had flashed through his mind before too, he didn't know what caused it nor did he understand what was even the purpose of it all, he just knew that it happened every now and then. As the outburst of these images went through Naruto's head, he realized he could name them all. _'Kakashi-sensei…'_ was the name he thought of when he saw a picture of him with two other kids and a silver-haired, masked man. _'Me, Sasuke, Sakura-chan…'_ More images came and went and he managed to name them all but then came the one he couldn't recognize. It was a girl, that much he was sure of. She had dark-blue hair, reaching her lower back with the front strands reaching her shoulder, it was a very distinct image, one very hard to forget and her lavender eyes were also very easy to memorize but again Naruto couldn't tell who it was, he felt a deep connection with her but he just couldn't remember… and then it happened again as it did everytime he couldn't name the image, the picture would start to blur and she'd just disappear and so would this whole phenomenon.

The blond was back in the normal world, "Naruto-kun…?" he felt his pinky finger being enveloped by another one, when he came to the boy realized he was holding onto Mira's pinky with his own, "oh, UM, MHM! PROMISE!"

"You held onto me for too long, I wasn't even that upset hehe. But I believe you, I know you'll live up to it."

"I will, I never break my promises!"

"Mirajane Strauss."

' _Ah yes, it was Mirajane. It's an easy name too, damn it Naruto!'_ He was disappointed in himself, he had never been the brightest but not remembering names wasn't part of it and specially such an easy one.

"It's a deal then, Naruto-kun~"

"It indeed is, Mirajane!" She just nodded to this and with her ever so sweet smile, she continued to look at him, he returned the smile of course. A few moments passed and the silverette continued to look… she sighed, "Eto, it sure is a promise…" Naruto was starting to get embarrassed if she continued her staring like this, "Mhm, don't you have to go do your stuff?" He asked, confused as to why she was still wasting her time on him. "Well yeah…" She slowly moved her head down, his eyes following the direction and that's when he noticed that he was holding her, having wrapped his pinky over her's. _'Oh…'_ he turned a little red as soon as he realized what was going on and the little turned to max when he realized how long it had been, this was embarrassing! The blond quickly let go, "GOMENASAI!" Mira shook her hands, "It's okay, really. But yeah, I'll get to it. We got a lot more requests today so more paperwork and I need to put them on the quest board." Mira turned around and started doing her work, but she was doing it all alone. _'Arrrghhh! Now I just feel bad'_ He followed behind her and jumped over the wooden desk and to the other side, "I'll handle it here, I held you up _literally_ for quite a bit so let me help."

"Oh… I feel really bad for leaving it all to you but I need to get to the quest board so I'll leave it to you… If that's okay?" The blond nodded and gave her a thumbs up, "Thanks!" she hurried over to the second floor to put the s-class ones over there. _'Oh, I guess she is allowed because she is the manager of this shit'_ Naruto wasn't aware of the fact that Mira had been an s-class wizard which was the reason she could go up.

On one of the seats was a sulking Lucy, her head resting down on her arms. The blond boy walked near her. "Did you want something?" The Heartfillia heir raised her head to show her teary-eyed face. Naruto recognized her, "Ah, it's the chick who called me worse than useless." He looked down at her as if she was an insect, causing her to get even more depressed. "I GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT OK? I'm sorry! I just wanted to be a good senpai but I didn't even get to introduce myself properly…" She had depressed written all over her face, oh well, Naruto was a good guy at heart so despite her remarks toward him earlier, he still felt bad for the girl. Wait, he just realized something, "So… you've been waiting for an opportunity to talk to me for this long?"

"…" She nodded, and rested her face on her arms again, hiding her face, embarrassed to show him, she was supposed to be the senpai who shows off and stuff, not be what she was being. _'I'm so pathetic!'_ Lucy thought to herself and decided to keep her head down.

Naruto ended up taking pity on her, plus he felt bad too and she seemed more sane than the really insane ones. "It's okay, I didn't mind it. I was just exhausted is probably why I acted the way I did."

"Oh…" She slowly raised her head, hope slowly filling in her eyes "You don't think I'm pathetic for a senpai?"

"Hey, don't push it. You are making it tough for me to be nice," He poured some orange juice in the glass and put it beside her. "Here, have this and cheer up." Lucy slowly got up and started drinking it, it was surprisingly nice. A few moments passed as she let the drink fully energize her, she raised her arms up in the air and "YOSHA!" excitedly did that. She had decided to forget everything and start anew, except she forgot people could see her, Naruto could see her… She quickly took her arms down and sat back straight, turned to him robotically to see him looking at her with disappointment. "So that's all it takes to get you up or down huh, nice," He mockingly added, "Senpai."

"Right… do you know how to sign up for quests? I could help you with that! Also, what's your magic?"

"Hold on, one question at a time."

"Do you need help with anything?" She excitedly asked, she didn't want to be a disappointment, she wanted to be cool in her kouhai's eyes!

"Sure."

"With what?"

"Explain to me what magic is."

"…"

The whiskered boy sighed, "Let me guess," She rolled her eyes and started sweating like crazy and avoided eye contact with him. Naruto was about to get back to 'work' when he felt his arm being held by someone, it was his fellow blonde, sulking. "ASK ME SOMETHING ELSE, ANYTHING, I WILL PROVE I CAN BE HELPFUL!"

Naruto didn't like where this was going, he just took a deep breath and decided to help her by… asking her for help? Yeah, something like that.

"Okay…. I'm new here so I don't have a place to stay, I want to rent something for cheap and good." The moment these words escaped Naruto's lips and reached her ears, Lucy's eyes got all sparkly, she grabbed his hand with both of hers, "Leave it to me!"

"Good, then in the evening?"

She proudly nodded thinking of all the places she could show him for rent, he had really hit the jackpot with her by asking this, Lucy was a master of this. To save herself Jewels, she had gone through every corner of Magnolia looking for a place to stay at.

"I'm done for the day so I'll just go home and rest." Naruto's only response to this was, "Cool." He didn't really care, although he was glad he'll finally get a place to live in Magnolia. Ah, how long had it been since he had been 'home'? A few weeks? He didn't understand how it happened just that it had and now he had to deal with it. The blond had done everything in his power to return to his village and as soon as possible, he remembers trying to look for someone when he had reached here. Right, he didn't remember. _'All I remember is I decided to join this guild because it would lead me there, to the path home… I think? I don't know how I came to that conclusion but I did, all I can do is believe in myself.'_

* * *

As the day went by, the ones who had taken quests and were done slowly returned, Erza came back with a massive broken teeth, she was pulling it by herself on a cart of sorts. She looked satisfied and it probably had a decent reward. Natsu and Happy came back as well, along with the naked guy, he didn't want to remember the guy's name.

Earlier today while he was here in Mira's place, he was approached by Cana Alberona multiple times. She'd finish barrels in minutes and still have want to have more and then he had to deal with her acting all flirtatious with him. "Heard you got no place to stay at, why don't you join me tonight in my bed?~" She winked at him, she was also wearing pretty much nothing just an underwear and a bikini top. _'Ero-sennin would probably love this girl…'_

"What do you say?" She placed her hand on his and lightly grabbed hold of it, gently locking fingers with his. "I can see that, you know…" And she just ignored him, so he forcibly broke it off and pulled his hand away. The drunk finally started losing her mind after who knows how many drinks and fell down the chair smiling and giggling. She wasn't even conscious anymore.

"That sure is a sad life."

He commented, "I agree." Naruto turned to his left to look at Makarov who was just sitting there. "You'll come to find out they all have had sad lives and no other place to call home, or maybe they do but don't feel like it there, but here… They found it."

"EVERYONE IS A DRUNK HERE?" He was almost in denial, but the old man shook his head. "I-I didn't mean sad in that way… Cana seems to be an exception to that."

"Right."

The wizard saint continued, "But you'll come to find out that this place really is everyone's home Naruto and mine too, and as its master you lot are my children. Even you."

Ah, being called family. That was always a good feeling, he did live most of his life being alone and although he had a brother in the form of his comrade Sasuke, they were never always together… Or ever really. So although he didn't care about being Makarov's family or even the guild as a whole, hearing those words did give him a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

"And I'll protect everyone here from harm's way, no matter what the harm is and no matter what I might have to do for that."

Naruto just smiled to this, "I won't let an old man protect me nor do I need it, but if you ever want my help, I'll probably do the same."

The master nodded to that with a grin on his face. Ah, right he was the master, Naruto could see that now. He seemed old and fragile, yet for some reason he gave off these very reassuring vibes. "So, Naruto, do you like your new home?" The blond stared at the old man for a bit silently, "Eh, I don't really consider it as home-home yet, I just needed to be in a popular guild since they'd have a lot of quests and I can do them and earn a strong living, that was the plan." He took a break and seeing as the old man was listening carefully, Naruto continued. "And I did say I wanted to join temporarily, once I get what I want, I'm out of here and probably Fiore." Makarov listened on intently and just nodded as the blond finished, "I see. I hope you enjoy your temporary time here then."

Silence took over for a few moments when it was again broken by the master. "That said, in my years of life and experience, I met people that honed their physical capabilities to the point of having gotten strong enough to deal with even wizards, and seeing you reminded me of them but... it's still useful to have magic."

Naruto nodded, "I got you old man, I'll eventually unlock my own magic. I think I got potential." Makarov smiled to this, "That you do!"

Mira eventually came back to her place and seeing her, Naruto was relieved and happy. _'Finally!'_ He thought, he was tired from just doing nothing all day. "Hey, thanks for that. I decided to visit my sister since you were here, sorry that wasn't in the plans."

"It's okay, I was free anyway."

"You didn't want to take any quests?" She looked on curiously, "I thought you really needed money?" The silverette ended in a questioning manner of sorts, rest was his job to confirm or deny it. "I do? But a day or two won't really hinder that much." Mirajane smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

He jumped over the table like he did earlier in the day and got off his 'duty' boy did he feel happy about that. Now he just had to wait for Lucy so they could go look for him to get a place to stay at.

"Aren't you new here, Naruto-kun?" The blond was pulled out of his thoughts by Mira's voice, he nodded. "Yup, just got here today." She rested her elbows on the table and landed her face in her palms, "Do you have any relatives here?" Naruto shook his head, "No, why?" Her look intensified, eyes narrowing and focusing strongly on the blond. "What?" was all he could say to that.

"Why don't you live in the guild's basement?"

His mouth opened in shock, "THE GUILD'S WHAT?"

"We got a basement, you can live there for free. Although it gets really chilly at night or hot, depending on the weather so you'll have to deal with that." Mira added, warning him about all the cons of the basement but nothing mattered when Naruto heard the words live and free.

"Awesome! I'll do just that then until I get myself enough money to rent a house." He grinned the most earnest smile he had until now, things were looking bright for him now. "Thanks Mirajane-san!"

"Ahem, my friends call me Mira, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, my friends call me a knucklehead…" He felt like the difference was too massive. The blond added, "or a dumbass, really… mostly that." That didn't make the difference any less… and he had totally missed the point didn't he? The silverette just sighed, she didn't want to bother him more although the temptation was really strong, the reaction he had given in the morning was just really amusing to her. "I'll leave some teasing for later too~ For now go and settle yourself in there."

Naruto mhm'd to that and was about to leave when Lucy arrived at the guild.

' _SHIT, she looks too happy'_ He cleared his throat and waved at her, a drop of sweat trickled down his cheek in nervousness, wondering how he was going to tell her that she was going to remain useless.

"You ready to look for your house Naruto? Just follow my lead and leave the rest to me!" Woah, he could feel the flames surrounding her, she was really on fire. _'Yes, to me. YOUR SENPAI!'_ The celestial wizard felt the coolest she ever had.

"Yeah, about that. I got a place to live at already, thanks though." What was this feeling? She wondered, "I'M REALLY HAPPY FOR YOU!" holding her comical tears back, "It was all thanks to Mirajane-san!" Naruto grinningly pointed at her in the background, who just waved at Lucy.

' _Just Mira is fineeeeee'_ The former take-over wizard thought to herself, Lucy walked to her and hugged her, "Pat me on the head and tell me it's fine Mira-chan! PLEASE, I need it!" Mira just did as told and patted her head and caressed her back, "Yosh, yosh, yosh~ Tears go away!"

"Wow, you really are that easy huh?" Naruto teasingly said, trying to probably rub salt on her wound. "Shut it! Mira-chan sing to me so I can't hear his voice!"

"WHAT? Mira's going to sing?" Came the voice from background, didn't matter who it was but the news spread like fire and all the members just sat quietly and gathered up. After a tiring day and one full of work, everyone just wanted to properly relax and Mira's sound would just that for them. "HAHAHA, after Mira it's my turn!" Yelled the salamander from the background. "We don't want to hear stupid songs, Natsu." Gray stated as a matter-of-factly, like it was the most natural truth. "Dude… don't sound so smart when you are butt naked." Naruto added, the ice mage got up from his seat and stared at Naruto. "WHAT PROBLEM DO YOU HAVE WITH MY CLOTHES, HUH CATMAN?"

"It's Naruto, AND I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOUR CLOTHES BECAUSE YOU GOT NONE!" Happy flew over from the background and sat at the table, "He's got a point you know."

Natsu started laughing at Gray, "HAHAHA, you got what you deserve you bitch!" The ice-mage's aura surrounded his whole body, "You wanna go at it pink hair?" Salamander got off his seat and both grabbed each other's collars. "It's manly to fight like a man and never back down!"

"What if it's a girl?" Naruto asked, Elfman went silent for a bit before replying with a smirk on his face. "Erza's a bigger man than you are."

"Ouch, that must've hurt..." Said someone in the background, seeing as it kinda did affect him, Lucy joined Elfman. "Yeah, Erza's a way bigger man than you are!" A tickmark of annoyance appeared on his head, "She didn't even beat me today!"

"That's because she is a man!" Ok now this guy was making no sense, and Lucy nodded as well, folding her arms. "Yes, Erza's a man. Mhm, mhm." What she didn't realize was behind her was the girl she kept calling a girl, "Huh…" Lucy started sweating like crazy and turned around to see Erza behind, "H-Hello…" Erza grabbed her by the head and lifted her, "Wow, look at how manly she is! Picking up on weaklings." Naruto's current comment and just added to the exasperation from the morning and unable to control her anger she flung Lucy at him, Natsu flew over because Gray kicked him and the pinkette and Lucy crashed into each other together, ultimately leading to Erza missing Naruto, "HAHAHA, you can't even aim well!" His added more fuel to the fire worked and in reponse, Erza requipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor and walked to him, pointing a sword at him. Before she could strike him though, Gray's underwear came flying on her face. A moment of silence took over the guild. Everyone and everything just went silent, the redhead placed her hand on her face and after grabbing hold of it, she took it off and turned to Gray, who was no longer there and behind a laughing Naruto, not to mention butt naked. "Dude, that's hilarious!" Everyone in the guild just went "SHHHHH" to the blond but he was laughing way too hard on this.

"Haha, thanks…" The ice mage gulped, he knew death was coming. "I'll deal with you later." She glared at the ice boy, _'Later means I better be out of here by later!'_ Gray thought to himself, making plans to escape but then she walked to Naruto with her blade pointed at him, her face furious and her veins nearly popping. "HAHAAHA, did you just sniff his used underwear, oh my god!" Erza's face turned red in embarrassment, Gray was going to have to die for this later on!

' _He is so dead. Rest in peace, our newest comrade.'_ This was what most of the members thought and for a good reason too, Erza was strong.

She raised her sword and almost struck him but he quickly evaded and jumped to the bar where she followed, him running ahead on the table with her chasing him and she tried to strike him again but he grabbed Happy and held him between them both. "COWARD! Fight me like a man!" The redhead yelled at him, "Hah, right back at you. Fighting with weapon-" Before he could finish his sentence her swords disappeared and she punched him, sending him crashing beside Mira. "Hi~" Wow, he felt energized again, Mira's voice really did have magic. Naruto waved at her but before they could have a conversation, Erza jumped high and was coming down with her fist pointed at his stomach but he quickly positioned Happy there… and the cat had to take the blow.

"Arrgh!" it was the slowest moment of his life, the blue cat felt like all the fishes inside him had died with that one blow. "HAPPY! I'm so sorry! WHY YOU…" She was going to take his revenge but he put Happy in-between again, causing the swordswoman to stop but then Natsu came in and grabbed Happy. "GO ERZA, I'm in my last moments, kill that fish killer bastard for me…!" Erza quickly changed armors and tried to land a kick but he evaded it by simply moving to his right, at the perfect moment to not give her any time to regain her composure. Before she can pull up her guard again, he tries to hold her but a sword appeared right below his feet _'CRAP'_ he forgot about her magic being capable of that and when he jumped to avoid that, he fell in her trap and she appeared behind him and kicked him down, sending him crashing down on Mira.

A few moments passed as the dust cleaned off, "Oh. Sorry about that, are you hurt?" She smiled, "Not one bit." Naruto could hear Erza coming again, "I said it before too but once again, welcome to my, no, our home, Fairy Tail! Hope you enjoy it here, Naruto-kun!" He grabbed the silverette's hand and pulled her along with him and successfully evaded Erza's kick which led her foot to stuck in the ground, damn she was powerful.

It was chaos, complete chaos and most of the people here were perverted, weirdos and dumbasses but despite all of that, boring was the last thing this place seemed to be, for a moment in his heart, he actually felt happy and was having fun ever since he got separated from his home.

As she was getting her foot out though, the blond turned to Mira and smiled back, "Thank you, I think I will!"

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _ **: And yeah, that's a wrap. Holy shit I haven't written this much in YEARS! THIS IS BIG NEWS!**_

 _ **I apologize if a lot of the writing just comes out as bland, dry and meh, I'm not in shape and it should take me a chapter or two before I finally get the hang of it again. So I'd like you all to bear with it for a bit, thanks! Because of that specific reason, I'm going to take it slow for the initial chapters, like till chapter 4 maybe. I should be back at my full power by chapter 5 and we can actually start on the plot-plot of the story by then. HOPEFULLY! This chapter might have some really cringe moments and I'm sorry for that though not really? I'm expecting that to be from the comedy portions and hey, that's always super subjective. Can't satisfy everyone can we, but I hope it's at least mildly amusing if nothing else.**_

 _ **I think I will take my time writing this, I have the whole ending scenario and most other major events planned too, but for the next few chapters (which will be less plot-y and more character-y) I really want to focus on character interactions, they are one of the key factors in making or breaking a fanfiction I think and I'd like my (LOL they are not mine) characters to have some non-plot-related conversations where they just talk about themselves and bond you know? That in itself is plot of course and now I'm going on a tangent… Damn it! But basically, I want Naruto to have some kind of his own special chemistry with the major players of Fairy Tail and yeah, the next few chapters will probably deal with that.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and had a fun time reading this. And even if it wasn't fun at all, since my writing kinda sucked, thank you for taking your time to reading! Have a good day~**_


End file.
